


Wrath

by Sleepy_Ashes



Category: Fairy Tail, Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But they love him, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, Demon Natsu Dragneel, Dragon Natsu Dragneel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eve Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail accidentally adopts a demon of zeref, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Natsu wouldn't know what a social cue was if it punched him in the face, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gray Fullbuster, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Servamp Natsu Dragneel, Vampire Natsu Dragneel, and that's canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Ashes/pseuds/Sleepy_Ashes
Summary: Gray's life at Fairy Tail was simple.His primary concerns were getting into brawls at the guildhall, going on adventures with his team, and not angering Erza. They had their run-ins with their fair share of enemies, but everything always turned out okay in the end, and Gray was happy.Life was simple... until he found an injured dragon in the woods.Now forced to deal with an annoying pink-haired demon, Gray and his team will be thrust into a world filled with darkness and quickly learn not everything is as it seems.With new dangers and high tensions, the fate of the Fairy Tail Guild depends on the unlikely bond between fire and ice.The only question is whether or not Gray is willing to change his view on magic and trust the mysterious E.N.D.~~~~Crossover fanfiction between the animes Fairy Tail and Servamp, but can be read without any prior knowledge of Servamp.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: This is a Fairy Tail/Servamp crossover fanfic, however, you don't have to know anything about Servamp to read this, but maybe I can convince a few of you to watch the anime. It's pretty good. Hope you like the story!

Thunder and lightning cracked across a pitch-black sky as rain whipped around a tiny red body. Leather wings flapped frantically against the wind as a small dragon pushed himself against the weather, leaning heavily to the left.

He didn't know where he was, and frankly, he didn't care. There was a forest beneath him, but that hadn't changed for the past hour. He could faintly make out the shape of buildings in the distance and made a mental note to make it a few more miles past the town before stopping. The red dragon pushed himself forward with a growl, blinking raindrops from his eyes.

As he neared the buildings, a sharp roar of thunder echoed throughout the clouds, causing the dragon's ears to ring. He bit back a snarl as he continued flying.

A sharp band of lightning streaked across the sky just as something in the red dragon's wings snapped, white-hot pain shooting through his small body. The dragon let out a piercing yelp as he tumbled out of the sky, limbs flailing as the wind rocked him back and forth.

He hit the trees with a crash, desperately clawing for the branches which merely scraped at him in return.

The red dragon hit the ground with a crack, a low whine escaping his mouth. He tried to move, but his body could only lay there, rain and mud mixing with thick blood. He stayed there gasping for breath, the water and air scratching his throat.

He tried to stand again, only for his body to flop back onto the forest floor. Another whine escaped the dragon's throat against his will. With ringing ears, darkness started to cloud his vision.

The dragon fought the darkness, but it overtook him in the end.


	2. First Meetings

Gray lived a simple life with the Fairy Tail guild. He got up, went on adventures with his team, and brawled in the guildhall. This does not, however, mean Fairy Tail is a simple guild. While he loves them dearly, they were always yelling, always fighting, and always drinking. So yes, it was a simple life, but that does not mean the guild was simple. It was quite rash, actually, and so to get away from all the noise Gray would often take walks in the forest.

Gray generally expects the same things on these walks. He expects quiet, with the exception of the birds. He expects to see trees, and grass, and the occasional wild animal. He does not expect to be growled at by a small, injured, dirty red dragon. However, life is full of surprises, and today's surprise happens to be getting growled at by a small, injured, dirty red dragon who looks like it wants to kill Gray. The ice mage stands frozen among the trees, trying to wrap his head around what he is seeing, because that is definitely a dragon, and dragons are supposed to be myths.

His blue eyes looked at the creature in concern and wonder. While this appears to be a thing of legend, the dragon is obviously hurt. It lies on its stomach, with a few leaves and twigs sticking to its body. Gray can easily spot the large tear on its left wing from a few feet away, and each breath the dragon takes is accompanied by a wheeze-like sound. The ice mage can feel his heart clench as he meets the creature's glare, black eyes glossy with pain. The dragon can't be bigger than a kitten, yet every part of it is covered in dried mud and blood. Gray tries to take a step forward, only to be met with another growl.

The dragon tries to lunge at Gray, but it can barely make it a couple of inches off the ground before falling back down. A noise that sounds suspiciously like a whine escapes the creature's throat before it's quickly turned into a snarl, the dragon fixing another glare on the ice mage.

Gray sighs, knowing he can't just leave the poor thing injured like this.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Gray speaks softly, hoping his tone will calm the red dragon. He slowly raises his hands to where it can see, earning another growl. "I just want to help. You're injured. I know a healer near here who can help you."

The dragon gives Gray a skeptical look, still glaring, but he doesn't growl when Gray takes a step forward this time. A small smile makes its way across the ice mage's lips.

"That's it, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you," Gray reassures, voice barely above a whisper. Taking slow steps forward, Gray manages to get a foot away from the dragon.

The creature is still glaring up at the ice mage, but it doesn't try to attack when Gray crouches down in front of it. He slowly extends a hand to the dragon, who shies away at first. Gray stops his movements when he hears a small rumble, retracting his hand slightly.

The ice mage hopes he doesn't lose a finger for trying to help an injured animal; Gajeel would never let him hear the end of it, and Erza would probably punch him for acting so stupid. Keeping that in mind, Gray watched carefully as the dragon scowled at his hand. The ice mage was ready to pull back should it make any sudden movements. The two stayed like that, seemingly frozen in time; Gray didn't want to risk anything by startling it, and the dragon didn't trust the human.

After a moment, the dragon gave in and stretched forward.

Gray held his breath as he watched it give his hand a few experimental sniffs. The ice mage could feel the tension leave his muscles as the dragon nudged his hand slightly with its nose, allowing Gray to stroke its smooth head. The ice mage smiled down at the tiny reptile, pride blooming in his chest. He was petting a dragon, and he couldn't wait to rub it in Gajeel's face. The dragon pulled back after a moment, tilting its head to the side as it stared up at the ice mage.

"I should probably take you to that healer now. You look pretty beat up," Gray mumbled to the tiny dragon, grimacing at the thought of the older woman he was about to go to. The dragon just laid its head on the ground, unconcerned, gazing up at the human.

Gray worried his bottom lip, knowing that the easiest way to transport the reptile was to just pick it up. However, the ice mage had no idea how it would react, and he certainly did not want to piss it off after somehow gaining its trust. Letting out a long sigh, Gray hoped the dragon would stay docile and not try to attack him. It may have been tiny, but Gray wasn't going to just ignore the way its long talons reflected the sunlight.

"I'm going to pick you up now if that's okay with you. I'll have to carry you to Porlyusica so she can fix you, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to bite me." The ice mage told the dragon, who only tilted its head slightly in response. Gray sighed again, his voice taking on an exasperated edge. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I don't know if you can even understand me."

The dragon tried to give a small chirp in response, but it trailed off into a wheeze, the creature wincing from the pain.

Gray raised an eyebrow at the noise, surprised it had tried to respond to him. At least that's what he thought it had tried to do. This was a very odd situation. The ice mage braced himself, slowly bringing his hands around the dragon. When it did nothing but continue to stare at him with curious eyes, Gray slowly released the breath he was holding. He carefully raised the dragon, standing up as he cradled it close to his chest.

The dragon let out a small sigh, going limp in his grip.

"Alright. Let's go." Gray started walking through the forest towards Porlyusica's house, hoping he wouldn't get in too much trouble for bringing a dragon with him.

He watched as the small creature closed its eyes, resting its head against his arm. The dragon seemed to radiate heat, and Gray really hoped that it was supposed to do that and that it didn't have a fever. Could dragons even get those? Gray hoped Porlyusica would know.

The ice mage frowned as he examined the dragon further, noting the odd angle the left wing sat at and the tiny scratches that covered the scales. Gray was mindful not to jostle it too much. Leaves and twigs were stuck to it as the mud splintered across its body, falling off in places where it had tried to move. It was clear the dragon was exhausted, and Gray wondered what had put it in this situation. While he didn't doubt it could damage someone if provoked, there's no way it would be able to defend itself in a fight.

After a while of walking in the woods, a small cottage came into view between the trees. Gray paused before reaching the door, glancing down at the dragon which stared back with a questioning look.

"So here's the thing, Porlyusica is a really good healer. She's my guild's healer in fact. But she doesn't really like... anybody." Gray explained awkwardly. "She's a bit intense, but she can fix you. Just try not to... piss her off... any more than we already are, I guess." He finished lamely, glancing nervously at the door. The dragon gave a huff, and Gray could've sworn it rolled its eyes at him. Giving the reptile a small glare in return, Gray made his way to the door. He carefully knocked a few times and then took a small step back.

There were a couple of loud bangs, before a little slit in the door opened to reveal a red-eyed glare which had Gray flinching away.

"What do you want? You don't look injured." The healer growled out, pinning the ice mage to his spot.

"Well, no. Um, I- I'm not-"

"Then go away." Her voice snapped, about to slam the little slit shut.

"No, wait! I need your help." Gray was quick to exclaim.

"Then spit it out quickly. I don't have all day." They had just got there and it was clear Porlyusica was already annoyed.

"I found a dragon in the woods!" Gray was quick to rush out, holding said dragon up to the door. "It's injured, and I was hoping you could heal it."

The dragon growled at the lady, baring its teeth. Gray felt the blood drain from his face.

Porlyusica stared at the small figure resting in Gray's hands, not responding.

"So it appears you did. Bring it inside." The healer finally spoke, exasperation clear in her voice, and unlocked the door.

Gray relaxed slightly, letting out a sigh of relief. Holding the dragon to his chest again, Gray glared down at it. "You can't keep growling at people, especially when that person is supposed to help you." He scolded.

The dragon definitely rolled its eyes that time, letting out a few grumbles as Gray walked into the cottage.


	3. What's in a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've had a good new year!

Gray considers the time he spent at Porlyusica’s home with the dragon to be, quite honestly, one of the scariest moments of his life.

Porlyusica, who had a reputation for hating anybody who crossed her path and who made that fact abundantly clear, was nice to the dragon. In fact, she even seemed to be doting on it, and the dragon, who had only snapped and glared at Gray, seemed to preen under the healer’s touch. The healer managed to clean and bandage it without it so much as growling at her. What was worse was Gray swore the dragon kept giving him smug looks. He hated it. After a couple of hours spent bandaging the dragon, Porlyusica gave it to Gray and told him to come back in a few days.

The healer had confirmed the fact that the dragon’s left wing was broken and that it wouldn’t be flying anytime soon, heavily implying Gray would have to take care of it until then. Now Gray might not be the smartest person in the guild but even he could pick up on the threatening voice she had used, so the dragon was staying with him. Said dragon sat on the ice mage’s hands covered head to tail in bandages, which it didn’t seem to fond of. The tiny creature kept biting at the gauze, trying to pull it off.

“Stop that.” Gray scowled, using a hand to bat at the dragon’s head.

The reptile let out a light growl, snapping at the ice mage instead.

Gray huffed at it. “I don’t care if you don’t like them. They’re the only thing keeping you from bleeding to death.”

This time the dragon huffed at Gray, letting a few flames escape its mouth, before giving him a very displeased look.

“Did you just spit fire at me?” The ice mage asked incredulously, gaping at the reptile.

The creature let out a high pitched chirp before blowing more fire at the human, a pleased look crossing its face.

“So what? You’re some sort of baby fire dragon then? Where are you’re parents?” Gray frowned down at the reptile sitting in his hands, back to wondering where it came from.

The dragon fixed the ice mage with a sharp glare, a deep growl escaping its throat. Gray had the faint idea that he managed to piss it off again before the reptile tried launching itself at Gray with a snarl. Unfortunately, it didn’t get very far. The dragon only managed to get a couple of centimeters in the air before immediately crashing back down into Gray’s hands, loudly whimpering.

“Well, now I don’t even feel sorry for you,” Gray scoffed, ”you’re the idiot who decided to jump at me with four broken ribs.”

The dragon tried growling at the ice mage again, breaking off into more whimpering.

“Stop that,” Gray growled out, “I’m not gonna pity you. You’re the one who should be apologizing for trying to jump me, you flame-brained dragon.”

The reptile whimpered louder in response to Gray’s scolding, trying to curl in on itself.

“Fine! I’m sorry!” Gray exclaimed in exasperation, pulling the dragon against his bare chest. He faintly wondered where his shirt went this time. “Just stop whining.”

The small reptile’s whimpering faded into a satisfied purr, and when Gray glanced down he could faintly make out its smug smirk as it relaxed against him. The ice mage quickly realized he just lost to whatever game the dragon was playing and glared down at it. He hated this thing.

Gray glanced up at the sky through the trees, frowning. “It looks like the sun is starting to set,” The ice mage mumbled, realizing they were at Porlyusica’s house a lot longer than he thought. The ice mage shook his head before picking up the pace.

The rest of the trip was surprisingly uneventful with the dragon resting soundly against Gray’s chest. The ice mage only hesitated slightly before entering Magnolia, unsure how the dragon would react around a lot of people. Fortunately, Gray’s luck seemed to be turning around as most of the streets were fairly empty this evening, allowing the pair to easily make it back to the ice mage’s apartment. Turning on a light as he entered the small flat, Gray moved the dragon slightly so it could look around.

“I guess this is where you’ll be staying until you get better.” The ice mage gestured slightly around the scarcely decorated living room with his hand, holding the dragon against him with the other. "Try not to destroy it, alright?"

The dragon blinked up at Gray, giving him a long blank stare, before letting out a high pitched whine and flopping against the ice mage.

"What do you want now?" Gray asked, a hint of annoyance seeping into his voice. "Would you rather sleep outside?"

A sharp growl escaped the dragon, this time coming from its stomach.

"Oh,” The ice mage blinked, “You’re hungry.”

The dragon gave an affirming chirp.

Gray made his way to the kitchen, gently setting the dragon on the counter before turning to the fridge. "What do you even eat? Chicken? Steak?" The ice mage started listing foods as the dragon watched with hungry eyes. "Fish?"

A series of rapid happy chirps echoed throughout the apartment at that, causing Gray to chuckle.

"Alright, alright. I get it," Gray spoke with amusement, "This was supposed to be for a friend of mine, but I guess you could use it more than him." Gray took out a plate that had a pile of fish on it, turning to look at the dragon. The ice mage locked eyes with the reptile, the corners of his mouth twitching upward.

The dragon was sitting at the edge of the counter like a dog waiting for a treat, tail flipping back and forth behind him. Gray nearly rolled his eyes at the sight, not a trace of pain on the creature as it gazed intently at the plate of fish that was probably bigger than it. The ice mage had to suppress a chuckle as he waved the plate around, the dragon's sharp eyes never leaving its prey. Gray set the plate beside the small dragon who promptly dove at it. The ice mage took a couple of steps back as he watched the reptile sniff at the fish.

The dragon gave it an experimental lick before backing up slightly. Gray had a look of mild interest as he watched the dragon take a deep breath. It braced itself, settling into a low crouch, before setting the entire plate on fire. Gray felt his stomach lurch and was about to yell at the little menace before the flames quickly died down, revealing the cooked fish.

The dragon gave him a proud look before scampering over to the plate, nearly devouring a fish whole.

The ice mage breathed a sigh of relief, leaning against the opposite counter. He gave the dragon a contemplative look, thinking as he watched it eat.

"If you're going to be staying here, I should probably give you a name."

The dragon paused for a second, giving the ice mage a sharp look before it turned back to the fish.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at naming things!" Gray exclaimed indignantly.

The dragon didn't acknowledge him.

"Maybe I should call you Growly considering that's all you seem to do." This time the dragon's tail twitched slightly, and Gray smirked.

"Or maybe Prissy? Flame-brained Idiot? Anger Management Issues?"

The dragon stopped eating to give Gray a sharp growl, leveling the ice mage with a glare. There was a clear warning in its eyes, but Gray's smirk just got larger. They stood still for a moment before the dragon gave a sharp huff, turning back to the half-eaten plate.

The ice mage grew quiet again as he watched the dragon, thinking.

"What about Natsu?" Gray asked suddenly.

The dragon looked up at that, a spark in its eyes.

"What? Approve of that one, Natsu?"

It tilted it's head slightly, studying the human, before giving a satisfied nod.

Gray smiled.

"I guess that's your new name then, Natsu," Gray announced as the dragon turned back to finish its food.

The rest of the evening passed by slowly. The newly named Natsu would try to annoy Gray, while Gray just kept trying to bat it aside without hurting it further. The dragon was tiny and very injured, but that was not going to stop it from causing as much chaos as it possibly could, and this was a fact Gray quickly came to realize.

The current challenge was trying to get Natsu to come out of the closet.

The ice mage had just been trying to get ready for bed when the dragon decided that it would be a good idea to bury itself in the pile of old clothes at the bottom of Gray's closet. The ice mage had decidedly ignored this until distressed whining started echoing around the room. Now Natsu was stuck, and Gray was trying to help it get out, but it would try to bite him every time Gray tried to pull it out.

"Come on- Natsu get out of the damn closet." Gray snapped, his tone laced with annoyance. A muffled growl sounded below the pile of clothes making Gray sigh in exasperation.

"If you would just stop- stop biting me," Gray tried pulling the dragon out again, "Maybe this would be a little easier."

After a few more failed attempts to get Natsu out, Gray resigned himself to pulling all the clothes out of the closet instead. Once he managed to get halfway through the pile, the ice mage finally found the dragon tangled up in a scarf.

It was a simple white fabric with thin black lines creating a square-like pattern on it, wrapped around the reptile. The ends were slightly frayed, which must have been a design choice as the scarf was virtually brand new. Gray faintly remembered getting it as a birthday present from someone in the guild a few years ago but he never wore it.

"There you are, you idiot. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gray sighed, finally able to pick up the tiny terror.

Natsu let out a few irritated grumbles as it tried to untangle itself from the scarf, only managing to make things worse.

Gray sighed. "Stop- no. Natsu."

The dragon looked up at Gray, the garment covering half its face.

"Stop moving you flame-brain."

Natsu glared at Gray for the name-calling but let the ice mage unwrap the scarf.

"There. Now we need to go to bed," Gray scolded, "I have to meet my team for a mission tomorrow morning."

The ice mage watched as Natsu sunk to the floor, a small whimper escaping the dragon.

"I hope you realize that you wouldn't be in so much pain if you just stayed still," Gray spoke, annoyed.

Natsu just huffed, a few flames escaping his mouth.

Gray rolled his eyes. "Come here fire breather."

Once the dragon looked up, the ice mage wrapped the scarf loosely around Natsu's neck. "It can be yours since you seemed to like it so much." Gray joked.

Natsu looked at it in surprise, the fabric swallowing its tiny body. The dragon pawed at it slightly before giving it a few experimental sniffs, seemingly fascinated by the scarf.

Gray felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward. "Let's get you a place to sleep, flame-brain." The ice mage said as he moved away from Natsu, looking out the window at the setting sun. "It's getting late."

Gray moved away from the dragon to pick up their mess, allowing a small band of sunlight to fall over the dragon's form, casting a black shadow on the wall.

The dragon watched the ice mage's back as he picked up the clothes around the floor, the shadow of a boy with large wings mirroring the small reptile.


	4. The Beginnings of a Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I wasn't really expecting anybody to give this fic a second glance, but I'm glad so many of you seemed to like it!
> 
> I wanted to get a better idea of where I'm going with this before continuing, but even then I'm not promising a consistent update schedule. I have a lot going on with school but I'll try to have at least a new chapter out every other week. I'm pretty excited about this idea. Fairy Tail basically saved my life and pulled me out of a really dark place a little over a year ago, and Servamp is one of my favorite series, so I wanted to try to combine the two. Bit of a spoiler if you haven't seen Servamp, but I was also wondering what it would be like if Natsu was bound to Gray like a celestial spirit.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of me rambling. Thank you for all the kudos and comments on the previous chapters! Hope you enjoy this next one

Gray was not a morning person. He hated getting up and, more importantly, he hated dealing with people first thing in the morning. Everyone knew this, including Erza, so why she kept planning to leave for missions so early for their small team was beyond him. He’d thought after the seventh time he had almost missed the train the requip mage would consider waiting until at least noon to leave, but instead, all Erza would do was scold him for being late and tell him not to do it again. Then it would happen again.

The ice mage knew that if he didn’t get up soon it would make eight times he'd nearly missed the train, but he was warm, and it felt nice just laying there with his eyes closed, so Erza’s wrath was the furthest thing from his mind right now. He was content to just stay put until either Lucy and Happy came to wake him up or Erza burst in to drag him to the train station by his hair, and that was the plan until he heard a loud slurp come from his left side.

Gray felt his body tense slightly, refusing to open his eyes just yet. It was likely just one of his friends had come to get him, most likely Erza considering Lucy was too nice to break into someone’s home. However, that didn’t explain why the requip mage was _eating_ in his room, unless he had overslept more than he normally did.

She was probably trying to intimidate him. Fuck, she was probably pissed if she hadn’t said anything yet. Gray was going to die. Bracing himself, the ice mage slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of someone who was _definitely_ not one of his friends.

Gray sat up and sputtered at the person sitting with their legs spread out across his floor as they leaned against the wall. Wild pink hair covered their eyes as they ate some noodles out of a bowl, not acknowledging the ice mage. Gray felt a sense of dread as he noticed a very familiar white scarf wrapped securely around the person’s neck, causing sleep to leave him completely.

“Didn’t you say you had somewhere to be this morning?” The boy spoke up, sparing a glance at the ice mage before turning back to his food. “It’s nearly ten.”

Gray reacted quickly this time, surging forward and settling into a fighting stance. He shouted, “Ice-Make: Lance!”

Blue ice shot forward, but before it could reach its target, the pink-haired boy shot into the air, flipping over Gray and falling into a crouch behind him.

The stranger smirked, “You’re quite the spitfire, iceblock.”

Gray spun around to face the intruder, trying to put some distance in between them but ended up tripping on some clothes he had left on the ground. The ice mage fell backward, grabbing the curtains in an attempt to save himself. Sunlight filled the room as he hit the ground with a thud.

The ice mage’s gaze shot up as he prepared himself for an attack, but instead of seeing a pink-haired boy, he was met with the sight of a small red dragon lying in the middle of his room. Gray blinked.

“What the hell?” Gray stood and took a tentative step forward before reaching down to pick up the dragon. “Natsu? Is that you?” Gray asked incredulously.

The reptile let out an annoyed chirp, squirming in his hands. Gray glanced at the window as an idea started forming. In one swift motion, the ice mage closed the curtains, blocking out any sunlight from coming in. The dragon promptly turned back into the pink-haired boy in a puff of smoke, falling to the floor with a yelp.

“Keep that thing closed, will ya?” The creature rubbed its head lightly, giving Gray an irked look. “I hate sunlight.”

“What the fuck are you?” Gray growled, eyes narrowing at the boy.

“I’m the most powerful vampire in the world!” The creature bared a pair of sharp fangs at the ice mage as it took up an air of superiority, despite still being sprawled out on the carpet from when Gray dropped it.

The ice mage just gave the boy a blank look.

“Alright. Out!” Gray barked, grabbing the vampire and hulling it off the floor. “I don’t know who you are but I want you gone.” Gray started pushing the thing towards the door.

“What? No! The sun will kill me!” The creature cried out, trying to wiggle out of Gray’s hands.

Gray paused to give it a look, glancing at the window before raising an eyebrow at the boy.

“Alright fine. I’m immortal but still!” The vampire ripped itself out of Gray’s hands before putting a few feet of distance between them. “I’m not going out there.”

“Why do you even want to stay here? What are you planning?” Gray scowled, suspicion clear in his voice.

“I’m not planning anything! I’ll leave tonight if you’re so worried about it but I’m not going outside until the sun sets,” The creature huffed, crossing its arms with a stubborn spark lighting up its onyx eyes. “Just don’t say my name while I’m human.”

“I don’t even know your name,” Gray spoke, irritated with the being standing before him, “I called you Natsu but-”

The air around the pair suddenly exploded with magic, forcing Gray to stumble backward. Lightning crackled and bounced off the walls, nearly blinding the ice mage. He felt a sharp stinging sensation wrap around his right arm, causing him to jerk it towards his chest. He watched in fear as a ring of magic formed around his wrist before dissipating into his skin. The light faded with it as the magic ebbed into a quiet hum.

Gray slowly looked back up to the vampire.

“I thought I told you not to say my name! Now look what you’ve done!” It yelled, gesturing between them.

“What I did? I didn’t do anything! This is your fault!”

“You said my name when I specifically told you not to! I’d call that something!”

“How was I supposed to know that was what you meant? I just named you Natsu ‘cause I didn’t know what else to call you!”

“Exactly,” The vampire growled, “You decided to call me Natsu, making it my name. I guess you really are as dumb as you look.”

“Look just-” Gray took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose before he lost his temper again. He wouldn’t get any answers if they just kept shouting at each other. “Just explain to me what’s going on,” The ice mage looked back up at the vampire, apparently named Natsu now.

It let out a huff, glaring off to the side as it seemed to gather its thoughts. Gray waited impatiently.

“I’m a vampire created over 400 years ago,” It started, eyes meeting Gray’s, “They call us servant vampires, Servamps for short. After we drink our master’s, our Eve’s, blood we’re forced to obey them.”

Gray took a moment to process this. “So you’re almost like a vampiric Celestial Spirit but without a key.”

“Oh, I am _so_ not like a Celestial Spirit!” Natsu seemed to bristle at the thought, and Gray had the faint idea that he had offended the other. “Our bonds are totally different! A Servamp’s contract is so much more important than a Celestial’s. With them, you can just break it off whenever you want, but a Servamp’s lasts until the Eve dies,” The vampire argued.

Gray felt panic surge through him. “Then what the hell just happened to us? That wasn’t a contract was it?” The ice mage felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He was _not_ about to be tied to some blood-sucking monster forever.

“It was just a temporary one, thankfully. It formed as a result of you saying the name you gave me while I was human,” The vampire gave Gray an accusatory look, “It’ll last 24 hours, so until then a stupid rule binds us. We have to stay together.”

“What happens if we don’t?”

“Hell if I know,” Natsu shrugged, seemingly unbothered now by the situation they had found themselves in, “But as long as I don’t drink your blood until then I’ll be free and never have to see your droopy eyes again.”

“Great,” Gray grumbled, “Stuck with an obnoxious vampire dragon for a day. I should have just left you there in those woods.”

“Yeah what kind of dumbass sees a dragon and decides to take it home? That was a bad move on your part.”

“You were injured!” Gray tried to defend himself. “And how are you fine now? You were covered in bandages by the time we left Porlyusica’s.”

“Super healing!” The vampire grinned, puffing up its chest. “I only have a couple of bruises now.”

“Good. Then I don’t have to be worried when I kick you to the curve.”

“Aw, you’d worry about me? I’m flattered,” The vampire clasped its hands in front of itself and batted its eyes at the ice mage, giving him a cheeky smile.

“I just met you and I already hate you with every fiber of my being,” Gray deadpanned.

“Yeah, well, I know one thing’s for sure,” Natsu glared at the ice mage, taking a step towards him, “We mix like fire and ice.”


End file.
